


Don't Leave, Stay

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Sean x Finn [Sinn] (Life Is Strange 2) 💙 [19]
Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate universe - Sean also has a power, Angst, Cold, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Finn comforts Sean, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Intimacy, Late at Night, M/M, Nightmares, Sad, Staring, Tears, That character death is just part of a nightmare, They both deserve love and happiness, Touching, Warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: '..the wasted years, the wasted youth, the pretty lies, the ugly truth. And the day has come where I have died. Only to find, I've come alive. Come alive, I've come alive.'[au where Sean has a power as well, but he just gets it later, the ability to be able to see the future through his dreams]
Relationships: Sean Diaz & Finn, Sean Diaz/Finn, [a close and loving relationship]
Series: Sean x Finn [Sinn] (Life Is Strange 2) 💙 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412557
Kudos: 9





	Don't Leave, Stay

It was a dark and cold night, with a chilly breeze out there, that moonlight illuminated everything. Especially those trees which surrounded them. 

These two guys were in Finn's tent, just sleeping peacefully. Or at least it seemed like, until Sean started having a dream. 

At first it was nice with a memory of them from a few nights ago. Sean remembered that and what they said to each other that night. 

_"I'm really glad we met, Sean. I feel like we have a strong connection."_

_"I think I feel the same."_

_"What are you afraid of?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"..you know..there's so many things we could do together..."_

_"Yeah, I'd like that.."_

Then it became darker, turning into a nightmare, showing him something that he's never seen before. 

Sean was at Merrill's place, with Finn and Daniel. He had a gun with him, so he aimed it at him. But that ended with Merrill shooting Finn. That other male was dead and it was all his fault. 

This all felt so real to him though, very dark. Like he was having a vision of something that hasn't happened yet. 

He realized that Finn was dead, in that nightmare. He falls apart, feeling very cold and cold. He was by himself now as everyone else disappeared around him. He was staring at Finn's body, that lifeless corpse of the guy he loves and cares about. There was blood everywhere, it seemed like. 

That's when he realized that this other male was gone and no longer alive. He was frozen in place, feeling like he was unable to breathe even. He was broken, his heart ached as he finally screamed in pain and agony that wasn't even there. But inside him. 

Sean was waking up, after all that. He opened his eyes. He was startled awake. He was no longer in darkness or surrounded by shadows, but he still was just half awake. Still kinda asleep, in a way. He panicked, starting to, thinking that Finn was actually dead. 

Finn wakes up himself. He opens his own eyes. He realized what was happening. He tries to get Sean to calm down. He tried to grip onto Sean's arm, to snap him out of it. 

"Sean, what's wrong..?" 

Sean hadn't heard him, like Finn was too quiet and silent. His body was shaking as he trembled, afraid and fearful. He was feeling inner sadness, his heart was aching and hurting. He was crying, tears falling down from his eyes. His breathing was uneven, also shaky. 

Finn sat upwards. He gripped onto Sean's shoulders, trying to get him to calm down and snap out of this, once again. He stays where he was, close to that other male now. 

"Sweetheart, it's okay, everything's alright. You just had a nightmare." he said to him. 

Sean started coming out of it. "F-Finn?" 

"Yeah, it's me. It's alright. You're okay. Everything is fine, Sean." 

Finn wrapped his arms around Sean, after saying that. He was holding him close. 

Sean cried silently. He breathed quietly, calming down, slowly. Just because of Finn's presence alone. He gripped tightly onto Finn's jacket, staying there with him. 

Finn does the same thing. He stayed there, comforting him in that way. He still holds Sean. He rubbed soothing circles into Sean's back. 

Sean felt comforted, loving it. He listened to this other male's calm, silent heartbeat and quiet breathing. He lets some more tears fall. He was wrapping his own arms around him too. He held Finn close as well. Not wanting to release him anytime soon. 

Finn didn't seem to mind that. He smiled softly, still holding Sean, if even closer now. He kissed him, in a gentle way, feeling Sean's soft lips. He touched him, also gently. He was putting his fingers through Sean's hair, in those dark locks, with such gentleness. 

Sean hummed at that, softer than usual, in a quiet and silent tone of voice. He wraps his arms around Finn's neck, pulling him close and kissing back. 

They pulled apart from that kiss, after awhile it seemed like. They both felt breathless yet loved, filled with it. 

Sean had finally calmed himself down. His chest was rising and falling as he's breathing. His mind faded as he was thinking for a bit, deep in his thoughts. That is until he heard a familiar voice from that other male. It had a soft and gentle tone, naturally. 

He snapped out of it. Out of these thoughts. He gazed over at him. He heard his name being said to him again now. 

"Sean.." Finn had said, or at least started to. 

It seemed like Finn was worried. Like he was about to ask if Sean was okay. 

Sean appreciated that and this concern that Finn had, because he cares for him, he realized this. It made him get warmth in his heart. Which made him love Finn more and feel happiness. Although he was about to feel sad again, remembering that nightmare he just had. 

He puts his forehead against Finn's, getting even closer to him. He was still staring at him, quietly again. 

Now into those blue eyes that he loved. He was even loving that intimacy and this closeness between them. 

"Finn, don't leave me ever, stay with me.." Sean said, trying not to feel that sadness slowly coming back, he wanted Finn to stay with him and not to ever leave him. 

Finn still had a smile, especially at hearing that. He felt warmer than ever, just by being with this other male. "I will, always, I promise. I love you, Sean. Sweetheart, I really do." Honestly, saying it to him. 

"I feel the same way. I love you too.." Sean told him, being honest. 

After that, they were lying down together once again, as they're cuddling now. Instead of talking about the nightmare that Sean had. They would talk about it tomorrow, but for now they try to sleep, although in a peaceful way this time. 

They stayed there, so very close, as their bodies are against each other as well. They cuddled warmly, nuzzled comfortably while there was a blanket halfway over them. 

There's also a nice silence between them. Their hearts were beating calmly. They both felt loved. They are loving that warmth too. 

Eventually, they had fallen asleep together. Peacefully even. With a warm, loving feeling that they have for one another. In this silence, for the rest of that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this ♡


End file.
